Liberi Fatali
by mizu
Summary: Ever wonder what the legend that's the basis for the entire SM series was? Here's a little short single of how I saw it. ;)


Uh...title...mizu getting a little rickety now and then...::laughs   
nervously as everyone else sweatdrops:: anywho, I've got a ficcie for   
you guys. Yes, it's mizu at the extreme umm...angst? No, no...that's   
not a way to classify it...ack, you'll get it when you read it.  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Me no own Sailor   
Moon or Final Fantasy.   
  
(click! You know where the title comes from now...) ^^;;  
oh, if you're wondering, the thing itself is in Latin. Title means   
fated children...or so I think... ^^;;  
  
Oh, it's an alternate reality ficcie...sorta medieval-ish...or not   
^^;;...also, my history is a little rusty... ^^;;  
  
  
Liberi Fatali  
  
==================  
"Fithos lusec wecos vinosec   
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec   
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec"   
=================  
The silvery light of the moon shone down onto the forest. It   
filtered through whatever crevice it could find through the thick   
canopy of the trees.   
A group of people stood in a group, ranging from the very   
youthful to the crippled elderly. Their faces were void of emotions,   
as they stood there like cold marble bathed in the mystical light of   
the silver orb above. They were all clothed alike, in pristine white   
robes that frilled slightly in the soft night breezes.   
Their mouths opened as they uttered an ancient language as old as   
the forest itself. Quietly, they began to sing; voices were nothing   
but mere whispers. A single woman stepped aside from the crowd. Her   
face was a ghastly shade of white. Wrinkles folded upon wrinkles on   
her brow. She was extremely thin; her wire-like arms pierced through   
the white fabric of her gown like embroidering needles. However, there   
was something about the woman that made people shudder, yet stare in   
awe at the same time.   
===================   
"Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei   
Cunae non sunt"  
  
Arise from your sleep, my children   
Your cradles shall no longer exist   
  
==================  
"My children," she began, voice matching to that of a pack of   
wolves at full cry. "Every forest starts from a single seed in a   
desolate place," she said, voice radiating with wisdom. In fact, most   
people recognized her as wisdom. Her face may have look vacant at   
times, but her eyes, the window to her soul, were the true embodiment   
of wisdom. She turned to another figure, hunched over a gnarled stick,   
polished to an admirable shine. However, it was not the work of any   
carpenter or workman, but by time itself.  
As eternal as time itself, the band of white-robed figures kept   
singing, their voices echoing into the darkest depths of the forest.   
"I know. Our children have grown, haven't they, Sapentia?" He   
grinned toothlessly and nodded at the elderly woman. He was growing   
weak these days, however, through hope, his sister, Speculae, who stood   
beside him, he was fueled with the will to live. He shuffled around on   
the forest floor of leaves and twigs, deftly stepping away from tree   
roots. If one would look at him from afar, he was rather peaceful.   
"They have," agreed the wiry woman, Sapentia. "Pacalis,   
although, we still need to worry. Humans are starting to know about   
us. It isn't like it was millennia ago. Humans are starting to lose   
hope."   
Pacalis' sister, Speculae faltered slightly, however, the old   
woman only smiled reassuringly to her.   
The leaves rustled behind them. Speculae darted her eyes from   
one end of their gathering area to the other. However, Sapentia,   
wisdom, of course, already knew. Sapentia nodded to a youth at her   
right subtly, telling her to attend to the intruder.  
============  
"Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali   
Somnus non eat."   
  
Arise from your sleep, children of Fate   
Abandon your cradles  
============   
Damnit! The dark haired intruder muttered silently. He had   
shifted his foot and inadvertently made more noise than he had intended   
to. He had heard tales in the village about the ancient lunar people.   
He, a curious shepherd boy of eighteen. He had reached the epitome of   
his inquisitive years. He, the person who told everyone that he would   
not believe until he saw and examined facts for himself.   
The inhabitants of his hometown believed in the lunar people and   
their tales. However, they did not like their myths to be questioned.   
It was part of their culture, and his too. So, he trampled out at   
night to see for himself. Hearing the eerie chorus of voices singing   
despairingly in the night seemed to peek at his curiosity, so he traced   
the songs back to their singers.   
Thankfully, the silver-bathed figured that sung their ancient   
song seemed to not notice him. He was pondering about their origins   
until two glistening eyes peeked at him through the surrounding   
foliage.   
The eyes blinked.  
He blinked.  
The eyes blinked again-twice.   
He held his breath and inched away slowly. He never heard if   
these "Lunars" were violent in their punishments or not, nor did he   
want to find out. His hand grasped for the nearest object, which   
happened to be a stick.   
He rose from his bushy fortress and did the only thing he could   
think of: he bolted.  
The youth's eyes widened in surprise as she arose abruptly and   
chased after him.   
=======  
"Surgite   
Inventite hortum veritatis "   
  
Arise   
Discover the garden of Truth  
=======  
The shepherd boy ran swiftly through the familiar terrain of the   
forest, skipping over large roots and rocks. He dared not to look   
back, but just kept running through the towering trees above. They   
looked imposing, reaching toward the dark blanket of night. He was so   
caught up with the thought of trees that he nearly ran into one.   
Halting, he caught his breath, satisfying his oxygen-starved lungs.   
Suddenly, one of them, the Lunars walked from behind the tree   
that he was leaning on. Her slender hand rested on the ancient   
mahogany trunk. The shepherd boy stumbled backwards in surprise.   
"No..." he murmured, being cornered into a huge tree.   
However, the woman before him looked vacantly at him, and lifted   
an arm, as if to reassure him. When he inched away even more, she   
persisted and gave him a kind smile.   
There was something about her eyes that entreated him to calm   
down. Her gaze seemed to bring this soothing comfort about him; the   
sort of comfort that would come to you as a child. She mirrored his   
gaze with childlike innocence, her eyes glittering like the star-  
speckled sky. She lifted an palm to brush his cheek. He felt the   
featherlike strokes and for the first time, smiled back gently.   
She pointed to herself and spoke a single word, however, the   
shepherd couldn't quite understand. Instead, he decided to take the   
initiative and introduced himself.  
"Mamoru," he managed to say, their eyes never breaking contact.   
Being with her seemed so...blissful...although, he couldn't quite   
explain why.   
"Ah," she nodded, her voice like calming ocean waves.   
"Praesidis." She fingered one of her silver locks with a childlike   
innocence. She knew that he couldn't understand her, however, both   
shared this mutual language. A mere blink could say much between them.   
They walked closely to each other further into the forest, simply   
learning each other's gestures and habits. He tried to talk to her,   
but she caught a few phrases now and then to get the gist of their   
"conversation."  
=======  
"Ardente veritate   
Urite mala mundi   
Ardente veritate   
Incendite tenebras mundi"  
  
Brilliant truth   
Burn the heavens of evil   
Burning truth   
Set ablaze the heavens of darkness  
=======  
As they walked back, the choruses grew louder, at times becoming   
almost frantic. However, a moment later, the voices would quiet.   
Their song seemed to spell out history itself, stories of despair,   
destruction, hope, love and joy.   
Just as abruptly had their song had begun, it left, fading back   
into the depths of time. The chorusing faded away, leaving only   
whispers and then, eventual silence.   
Mamoru paused. Even he couldn't hear the voices anymore. The   
woman beside him paused in her tracks and tilted her head as if   
listening to something. He took that moment to drink in the silver   
vision before him.   
She was a gorgeous sight indeed. Twin buns were mounted on her   
head, that streamed down like two silver waterfalls. Her dress hugged   
her lithe frame, as her skirts flowed down into a simple, frothy lace   
hem.   
She finally turned her head around to face him, looking   
disappointed. She smiled again, as if to calm him, however, the smile   
was more so for herself.   
Then Mamoru knew the source of her distress. She had to leave,   
and was saddened by the fact.   
Another figure broke through the leafy foliage, white robes   
contrasting greatly. It was Sapentia, the elder. Sapentia nodded   
gravely to the woman next to Mamoru as she reluctantly accepted the   
fact that she did not belong there.   
"Wait, don't leave m-" Mamoru began, but was abruptly silenced   
by her soft, pink petal lips. He was surprised at first, but made no   
attempt to stop the experience. He never imagined that she could be so   
soft! He closed his eyes to savor the experience. It was like making   
direct contact with nature itself. An overwhelming feeling of   
reassurance and tranquility filled him as he gazed at her through half-  
lidded eyes. She was fading...   
Her lips never left his as she disappeared, but when Mamoru   
opened his eyes, there was no one there, save for himself. His little   
sprite had disappeared. However, he wasn't really saddened by the   
fact. He was still a washed with feelings of reassurance and   
tranquility. He couldn't hear the song any more, nor did he hear the   
voices.   
He stood there until a medley of warm colors seeped into the   
horizon and spread over the sky. However, he took no notice. He could   
still picture the moon clearly in his mind, set in a dark blanket of   
stars...star-speckled skies...her eyes...  
Only one word approached his lips as he walked toward his home   
and dawn.  
"Serenity..." he whispered. A word-no, a woman, that he would   
never forget.   
  
===============  
"Valete, liberi   
Diebus fatalibus   
  
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec   
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec   
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec   
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec"  
  
Prevail, children   
Fated day  
  
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec   
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec   
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec   
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec   
==================  
  
Sapentia - wisdom  
Pacalis - peace  
Speculae - hope  
Praesidis - protector  
  
No, I don't know Latin. I know absolutely *NOTHING* about Latin,   
although, I do think it's an interesting language. In fact, all those   
names and words, I got them from an online dictionary, so most likely,   
they're wrong, but for the sake of names, let's just leave it be. If   
anyone can give me the correct translations, I'll keep that in mind if   
I ever decide to continue this story.   
  
This ficcie was meant to be like the Greek myth of Selene and the   
shepherd, Endymion, if you were wondering about Mamoru's choice of   
occupation...  
  
Oh, arigato storm-chan! ::hugs:: 'preciate your help! ^^;;  
  
Anyway, feedback is really nice.   
  
Tokiya_ensui@yahoo.com   
(hint! Hint!) ;)  
  
mizu-chan   
  
  
December 2, 2000  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
